memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Spotlight: Romulans (2009)
| miniseries = Alien Spotlight | writer = Ian Edginton | artist = Wagner Reis | colorist = Priscila Ribeiro | letterer = Neil Uyetake | editor = Scott Dunbier | omnibus = Alien Spotlight, Volume II | published = | pages = 32 | story = 22 | publisher = IDW Publishing | covers = 1 | altcover = alien Spotlight Romulans Williams.jpg | date = | stardate = }} Description :In this Spotlight issue looking at the race whose villainy is on display in the new Star Trek movie, the heroic and charismatic Commander Acastus seeks to parlay a lifetime of military service into an illustrious political career. However, on his final mission, he gets his first and possibly final taste of the poison chalice that is Romulan politics. References Characters :Acastus • Ceraph • Lila • unnamed Romulans Starships and vehicles :unnamed Romulan starships Locations :Romulus Races and cultures :Romulan States and organizations :Romulan Senate Other references :admiral • atomic torpedo • binary star • commander • lieutenant • life support • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • radiation • Romulan Imperial Fleet uniform • shields • warp speed Appendices Related stories * (TOS comic) - This story has several links with the previous Alien Spotlight to focus on the Romulans; it is set slightly before the previous issue, showing the first test of the ghost ship which is ready to launch for long range attacks in the prior story. Both stories also appear to feature the young unpredictable Praetor established in the earlier issue. There is also a minor parallel to The Hollow Crown, Issue 1, the sequel to the earlier issue, which like this issue shows a large statue being erected in honour of a Romulan commander who was killed as a result of the Praetor's scheming. Both Alien Spotlight issues also refer to Romulan starships being the outdated workhorses of the fleet, though the designs for the dreadnaughts are different in both issues. Background * On the credits page Ian Edginton's name is misspelt "Edgington". * Curiously a holographic display is shown in Acastus' ship when it is under attack which displays a schematic of a Romulan Bird-of-Prey, while the ship shown attacking in the exterior shots is a very different design. The Vas Hatham-class schematic does however fit with the attacking ship being the prototype ghost ship; as the Vas Hatham-class, with its prototype cloaking device, is described as a ghost ship in the previous issue. Images alien Spotlight Romulans (II).jpg|Cover by David Williams, with colors by Moose Baumann. alien Spotlight Romulans Williams.jpg|Cover without titles. Timeline The story appears to be set before "Balance of Terror" and " ", where the "ghost ships" the Praetor orders into development at the conclusion of the story are shown to have entered service. The story also appears to show the young unpredictable Praetor present in the earlier "Alien Spotlight: Romulans" issue, who in that earlier issue only recently attained Praetorship after assassinating his father. Therefore this story likely takes place in early-2266 or late-2265, allowing some time for a rapid development program of the ghost ships, but also keeping the change in praetorship recent. }} category:tOS comics